runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:Money making
Johtuen jatkuvasti vaihtuvista hinnoista Grand Exchangessa, jokin tieto tässä artikkelissa ei välttämättä ole tämänhetkistä. Jos jokin rahanhankintakeino on päivittämätön, voit jättää viestin making guide|action=edit&section=new}} rahanhankintakeinon keskustelusivulle. Bananas Blue dragon scales Honeycomb Jangerberries Limpwurt roots Mort myre fungi Potatoes Snape grass Swamp tar from the Lady Zay Swamp toads Wine of zamorak White berries |gtitle2 = Taistelu |group2 = Automaton Guardians Aviansie Barrows Black dragons Black unicorns Blue dragons Brutal green dragons Cave slime Cave horrors Chaos dwarves and hand cannoneers Chickens Cows Desert goats Fiyr shades Frost dragons Ganodermic beasts Glacors Gladius Grifolapines Guards Kalphite paragons Mature grotworms Mithril dragons Nechryael Red dragons Rorarii Scutarius Skogres and zogres Snails Snakes Steel dragons Tormented demons Queen Black Dragon Unicows Warped bats Warped tortoises Wolves |gtitle3 = Tuottaminen |gtype3 = Subgroup |group3 = Oak Teak |gtitle2 = Parkitus |group2 = Blue dragonhide Black dragonhide Cowhide Green dragonhide Red dragonhide Royal dragonhide |group3 = Cutting granite Exchanging impling jars Grinding blue dragon scales Grinding chocolate bars Looting ogre coffins Opening muddy chests Opening sinister chests }} |gtitle4 = Taidot |gtype4 = Subgroup |group4 = Gnome Restaurant Making pastry dough Making raw summer pies Making raw wild pies Making tuna potatoes Making uncooked pizzas |gtitle2 = Tulenteko |group2 = Making magic pyre logs |gtitle3 = Veistely |group3 = Cutting diamond bolt tips Cutting ruby bolt tips Fletching diamond bolts Fletching headless arrows |gtitle4 = Herblore |gtype4 = Subgroup |group4 = Dwarf weed Irit Kwuarm Lantadyme Ranarr Snapdragon Toadflax Torstol |gtitle2 = Keskeneräiset taikajuomat |group2 = Avantoe Dwarf weed Fellstalk Lantadyme Ranarr Snapdragon Toadflax |group3 = Making weapon poison++ }} |gtitle5 = Metsästys |group5 = Ruby harvests Graahks Grenwalls Implings Kyatt Larupia Pawya Polar kebbits Swamp lizards |gtitle6 = Taikominen |gtype6 = Subgroup |group6 = Blue dragonhide Green dragonhide Red dragonhide Royal dragonhide |group2 = Casting Plank Make Casting Superglass Make Charging air orbs Charging earth orbs Charging fire orbs Charging water orbs Creating teleport to Varrock tabs Creating teleport to house tabs Enchanting diamond bolts Enchanting diamond necklaces Enchanting onyx bolts Enchanting ruby bolts Enchanting sapphire rings Humidifying clay Superheating runite ore }} |gtitle7 = Kaivaminen |group7 = Adamantite Concentrated gold Iron Rune essence Runite ore |gtitle8 = Runecrafting |group8 = Armadyl runes Astral runes Blood runes Cosmic runes Cosmic runes (Abyss) Death runes Law runes Nature runes (Abyss) Nature runes (Spirit graahk) |gtitle9 = Taonta |group9 = Smithing cannonballs |gtitle10 = Kutsunta |group10 = Casting egg spawn Casting fruitfall Casting ophidian incubation Making egg spawn scrolls Making healing aura scrolls Making steel of legends scrolls |gtitle11 = Varastelu |group11 = Pickpocketing H.A.M. members |gtitle11 = Puunhakkuu |group11 = Cutting logs Cutting mahogany logs Cutting oak logs }} }} Picking a divine herb patch III Mining a divine runite rock |gtitle2 = Maanviljely |gtype2 = Subgroup |group2 = Cadantine Dwarf weed Fellstalk Irit Kwuarm Lantadyme Ranarr Snapdragon Spirit weed Toadflax Torstol Wergali |group2 = Picking cactus spines Picking coconuts Farming morchella mushrooms Picking papayas }} |gtitle3 = Kaupat |group3 = Bagged plants Battlestaves from Baba Yaga Battlestaves from Naff Broad arrowheads Culinaromancer's Chest Harpoons from Gerrant Seaweed and pineapples from Arhein Supplies from Razmire Supplies from the Hunter shop Supplies from the Stonemason Yak-hide |group4 = Brewing greenman's ale Claiming fruit from Dell Monti Claiming pure essence from Wizard Cromperty Crafting cosmic runes Crafting nature runes }} }} }} }}